Dragon's Dogma Quest
Dragon's Dogma Quest is a spin-off game released by Capcom based on the original Dragon's Dogma. An iOS version was been released in Japan, end of 2013, followed by a PS Vita version. In August 2014 Capcom announced support for the game was to end, with end of service scheduled for October 2014 (iOS) and January 2015 (PS Vita). A separate wiki has been dedicated to Dragon's Dogma Quest and provides further information on the game. Gameplay Dragon's Dogma Quest allows the control of Pawns who will be doing the fighting for the player. The Pawns will have over 300 vocations to choose from, that includes some of the original game's vocations such as the dual dagger-wielding Strider. Working through many various dungeons will require strategic movements to find the best paths. The action will be based on phases, and there will also be various traps and other gimmicks to look out for. Up to eight pawns can be added to a party for fights, who will cooperate together to take out tough foes. The game features an open-world map that allows for exploring and searching new areas. By walking into the shaded areas, new dungeons can be uncovered.Silconera.com The player Arisen travels with an active party of four pawns. Upon entering a dungeon, the Arisen has the option to hire an additional Arisen's party made up of four pawns. Players are also able to keep several 'spare' pawns in storage, the amount of which increases upon leveling up. Like in Dragon's Dogma, hiring a party of pawns will cost the player RC or Rift Crystals. Each dungeon has a specific goal to be completed, ranging from simply collecting certain items to killing all monsters. There are also treasure chests to be found. Some treasure chests that offer better rewards require a specific class type of pawn to be present in the party to be opened. Others require pawns carrying a certain type of weapon to be opened, or are actually Maneaters. Story The story is similar to the main Dragon's Dogma game: a Dragon appears and takes the heart of the main character without causing death, transforming him/her into an arisen. The Arisen commands a legion of pawns, who serve their master faithfully while he/she fulfills his/her eventual destiny with the Dragon. Dragon's Dogma Quest '''takes place in alternate universe of Dragon's Dogma, which is why the game features several characters from Dragon's Dogma like Julien, Mercedes, Selene and Mountebank, but they all play very different roles in '''Dragon's Dogma Quest. Characters Many of the featured characters in Dragon's Dogma are encountered in Dragon's Dogma Quest. The player will also be introduced to new characters within the game: Lota *'Lota' is a fellow Arisen that the player encounters early on. Lota teaches the player the basics and fundamentals on how to play the game. Asurei *'Asurei' is an Arisen who bravely faced his trials and encountered the Dragon. However, rather than fight the Dragon, Asurei instead allied himself with the wyrm. In his dialogue header, the title "Dragon Knight" is placed before his name. It is also worth noting that he appears to be wielding the Dragon's Dogma (Sword). Nikita *'Nikita' is a traveling peddler. Olivia *'Olivia' is a Princess of Latania, the place where Dragon's Dogma Quest takes place. Media Screenshots= DDQ Screenshot1.jpg DDQ - Characters 01.jpg DDQ - Characters 02.jpg DDQ - Characters 06.jpg DDQ - Monsters 01.jpg DDQ Screenshot5.jpg DDQ - Gameplay 18.jpg DDQ Screenshot6.jpg DDQ - Gameplay 14.jpg DDQ Screenshot3.jpg DDQ - Gameplay 21.jpg DDQ - Gameplay 22.jpg DDQ - Gameplay 13.jpg DDQ - Gameplay 01.jpg DDQ - Gameplay 06.jpg DDQ - Gameplay 05.jpg DDQ - Gameplay 08.jpg DDQ - Gameplay 09.jpg References Category:Dragon's Dogma Category:Games